baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Giant Troll
|race = Troll |class = Troll |kit = None |alignment = |allegiance = Enemy |racial_enemy = Human |movement_speed = 11 |area = De'Arnise Hold and De'Arnise Keep (AR1300, AR1301, AR1303) Druid Grove: Troll Mound (AR1904) Watcher's Keep: Final Seal (AR3019) |quests = The de'Arnise Keep has been Invaded Elhan's task of retrieving the Rhynn Lanthorn |level = 8 |hit_points = 101 |strength = 21 |dexterity = 20 |constitution = 9 |intelligence = 16 |wisdom = 9 |charisma = 9 |total_scores = 84 |luck = 1 |weapon_proficiencies = |no_of_attacks = 3 |thac0 = 13 |morale = 20 |breaking_point = 0 |recovery_time = 1 |thieving_skills = |natural_ac = 4 |effective_ac = 4 |s_v_death = 11 |s_v_wand = 13 |s_v_polymorph = 12 |breath = 13 |s_v_spell = 14 |fire = |magical_fire = |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |spells_abilities = |known abilities = |special traits = |effects = |items = Ring (regeneration)TROLLREG.itm, Ring (immunities)TROLLIMM.itm, MINHP1.itmMINHP1.itm, Boots of SpeedTROLLBOO.itm, WeaponTROLL01.itm |ai_scripts = GENSHT01.bcs (class) WTASIGHT.bcs (default) |xp_value = 1400 |gold = 0 |reputation_kill = None |creature_code = TROLGI01.cre (Initially) TROLGI02.cre (Playing dead) TROLLENS.cre (Lens Piece) }} Giant Trolls are giant humanoid creatures in Baldur's Gate II. As a result of cross-breeding Trolls with Hill Giants, they are higher than regular trolls, but keep the slender, hunched figure and the disproportionately long arms, characteristic for the species. They are also not very diverse statistically from other trolls, being able to regenerate quickly and, once brought to "almost dead" status, falling into a stupor and becoming impervious to all damage save for acid and fire. If not finished quickly with those elements, they regain their health and raise up to fight again. Quests * The de'Arnise Keep has been Invaded – Several will be encountered during this quest * Elhan's task of retrieving the Rhynn Lanthorn – One of the trolls in the Druid Grove's mound drops a Lens Piece Locations Shadows of Amn * In the basement and on the upper floor of the De'Arnise Keep * Among the beasts attacking the keep after lowering the drawbridge * Inside the Troll Mound in the Druid Grove; one of these drops a Lens Piece Watcher's Keep * Among the creatures that may spawn upon pressing the red button of the Globe Machine at the Watcher's Keep's Final Seal Gameplay * As all trolls, giant ones can only be killed with fire or acid. Unless weapons or spells are used, causing these elemental damages, they will become unconscious and keep a single hit point, regenerate one per second, and come back to life – and battle – after having regained twelve HPs.TROLLGI01.bcsTROLLFR01.bcs ** In their helpless state, they are more vulnerable to attacks, having both, a reduced armor class of 10 and a reduced dexterity of 9, with the latter not applying a bonus to the former anymore.TROLGI02.cre ** On the other hand, they gain several immunities while lying on the ground, namely against all magical, cold and electricity and all forms of physical damage, including missiles. From hits with Sunstone Bullets, Fire and Acid Arrows or certain melee weapons, only the elemental damage component is applied.TROLLDIE.itm * Giant Trolls are immune to the following status effects and/or spells: Charmed, Confused, Disintegration, Dominated, Feeblemindedness, Held, Panicked, Paralyzed, Petrified, Sleeping and Stunned. * The item which prevents that they would die from physical attacks, grants additional immunities: Berserk, Disease, Fatigue, Imprisonment, Kill target, Level drain, Maze, Poison, Polymorph, Power Word: Kill, Silence, Slay, Stone to Flesh and Turn Undead. ** One of the three trolls in the grove, who is carrying the Lens Piece, is not equipped with this item.TROLLENS.cre * They move at a rate of 11. * Their three attacks per round, including strength bonuses, deal 2d6 +9 piercing damage at a THAC0 of 9. These attacks' speed factor amounts to 1, which is comparable to a Dagger +1. * Giant Trolls never lose their fighting morale. External links * References Category:Image needed Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Creatures of neither sex Category:Males Category:Enemies